Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a power control method for a portable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the continuous development of the technology, portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs and so on, have integrated a greater number of functions. In addition to functions such as making calls and sending/receiving messages, other functions such as displaying multimedia files, surfing the Internet and receiving/sending e-mails also have become basic functions of the portable electronic devices in the current market. Multiple functions not only can facilitate people's lives but also can provide entertainment, and thus portable electronic devices have become the most popular high-tech electronic products in the current market.
Generally, portable electronic devices are intended for use away from home and office. Under such circumstances, where there is no external power supply available to the portable electronic device, the only power source available to the portable electronic device is the battery installed in the portable electronic device. Accordingly, power management is one of the most important issues for portable electronic devices.
Therefore, it is desired to decrease the power consumption of a portable electronic device in a sleep mode.